Gwendolin
Gwendolin is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6. She specializes in fire-based weaponry and is unlocked at experience level 14. She has short range, and her main attack is a medium-range fire blast from her flamethrower with shots can pierce up to 3 Bloons. Due to her attack being fire based, it cannot pop Purple Bloons, at least until level 16. She is also unable to pop Camo Bloons without support, except with her abilities. She costs $765 on Easy, $900 on Medium, $970 on Hard, and $1,080 on Impoppable. Upgrades Gwendolin will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades and their XP required to level up: * Level 1 - Blasts Bloons with fire from her pyro gun (flamethrower). * Level 2 - Slightly increases popping power and range. * Level 3 - Unlocks Cocktail of Fire. When used, this ability will throw a flaming bottle onto the track that will continue to burn for about half the cooldown of the ability. When bloons are in Gwendolin’s range, she aims it at the furthest bloons advanced. When there are no bloons in her range, or if they’re camo bloons that she cannot detect, she throws the cocktail to a random spot in her range. * Level 4 - Unlocks “Heat It Up,” an ability that periodically creates a powerful blast of fire around Gwendolin that pops Bloons, and adds fire to nearby Monkeys' attacks. This buff allows nearby affected towers to pop lead bloons and gives them +2 pierce. * Level 5 - Increased popping power. * Level 6 - Attacks can sometimes cause a burn effect on a targeted bloon. * Level 7 - Increased range for “Heat It Up.” * Level 8 - Shoots two flames per shot. * Level 9 - Initial hit for every blast pops one extra bloon layer. * Level 10 - Unlocks Firestorm. This ability ignites all bloons, burning about 2 layers per second. It also does 10 damage per second to MOAB class bloons. * Level 11 - Increased attack range. * Level 12 - Increased attack speed. * Level 13 - Greatly increased popping power. * Level 14 - Cocktail of Fire does extra damage. * Level 15 - Increased attack speed. * Level 16 - Allows Gwendolin to pop Purple Bloons, and Firestorm lasts longer. * Level 17 - Nearby monkeys can pop one extra bloon layer per attack when under the effect of “Heat It Up.” * Level 18 - Increased attack speed. * Level 19 - Shoots 3 blasts of fire per shot. * Level 20 - Firestorm does hugely increased damage. The flames now inflict multiple layers of damage at a time to bloons and do 25 damage per second to MOAB class. Activated Abilities * Cocktail of Fire - Throws a molotov cocktail, which generates a fiery explosion that burns any Bloon that passes through the flames * Firestorm - Covers the entire screen with fire to damage Bloons Tips * Her burn effect is a powerful ability she gains early on, putting her on 'Strong' targeting allows her to tear through early rounds, but be careful to defend from Purple Bloons. * Cocktail of Fire is a very powerful ability, being able to destroy entire Rainbow Bloons, yet the targeting is random and often unreliable for targeting bloons that have escaped through the primary chokepoint. * Once Gwendolin hits level 17, her Heat it Up ability gives +1 layers of damage to all nearby tower, being very powerful with high fire rate towers. * Heavy ceramic rushes (especially on Round 63, 76 and 78) can be stopped very quickly with Cocktail of Fire and Firestorm. * Firestorm does 255 damage at level 20, enough to instantly destroy the initial M.O.A.B. layer and dealing heavy damage to D.D.Ts . In-Game Quotes When you place her on the map: * "We have ignition!" * "With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" When selecting her: * "Fired up!" * "Yes!" * "What next?" * "What's up?" * "Yeah?" * "Hey!" * "I wouldn't do that if I were you." (when annoyed) * "You're on my list now!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yes!" * "Haha!" * "All right!" * "Oh, sweet!" * "Awesome!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Nice!" * "Alright!" * ”It doesn’t get hotter than this!”- Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "MOAB! Burn it!"- MOAB appearance * "BFB! Burn it!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG! Burn it!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT! Burn it!"- DDT appearance * "BAD? Gonna need more gas!" - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Incinerated!" * "Bloon-cinerated!" When using an Activated Ability: * "Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire * "It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm When leaking a bloon: * "They're leaking!" * "Stop them!" Gallery HeroIconGwendolin.png|Gwendolin icon GwendolinPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 GwendolinPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 Level 20 Gwendolin.png|Gwendolin’s artwork at Level 20. Trivia * Gwendolin is one of the only female heroes currently. The heroes before BTD6 could be male/gender-neutral, although Dart Monkey and Wizard Monkey are male in the Super Monkey Fan Club description and Wizard's name. Female monkeys also exist in Bloons Adventure Time TD. ** However in the 2.0 update, there is a second female monkey making a cameo on the patch notes. * She’s also the only Hero to have her name spelled in yellow instead of blue in the preview images and wallpapers. * As with Quincy, Gwendolin's in-game quotes confirm the correct pronunciation of the MOAB Class Bloons ; MOAB is said as one word (pronounced as "moh-AB"), while the BFB , ZOMG , DDT , and BAD are pronounced by their initials. ** Despite this, Striker Jones pronounces MOAB by its initials, so MOAB could be accepted both ways. **Gwendolin is also the only Hero so far who calls out the BAD by name. *Gwendolin used to be the most expensive hero, costing $900 on Medium. With the 2.0 update, Captain Churchill became the most expensive hero, costing $2000 on Medium. * Whenever a MOAB-Class bloon appears, she always says "Burn It!", except for when a B.A.D. shows up. * One of Gwen's in-game quotes, "With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" is a possible reference to the Joker's quote from The Dark Knight; "Everything burns!" Category:Confirmed popular terms Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6